vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead Titanoboa
The Undead Titanoboa is a large infected snake species that appears in Vigilance Chronicles. A Super Heavyweight Undead limbless reptile, it is a bio-weapon specially produced by Osborne Renyant with the use of a genetic experimental portal. According to specifications in the mad scientist's laboratories, this aggressive snake would grow to a monstrous size and bear traits reminscient to venomous snakes and constrictors, that would have made it one of the most dangerous infected creatures if it is to be created and encountered. The prototype is first developed around late 2017 S.E. and is intended to be released on Saurotopia after its genetic modifications are configured and finalised. However, Vigilance and the Neutral Resistance discover the plans and destroy the laboratory that is about to create the zombie snake, hence rendering the creature non-existable. Overview Appearance The prehistoric snake Titanoboa is originated from the Paleocene period on Earth, the beginning of the Cenozoic era after the Cretaceous-Tertiary mass extinction that wiped out all non-avian dinosaurs. In real-life, the snake would have reached lengths up to 12.8 meters (42 feet) long and weighed up to 2,500 pounds (1.25 tons), making it the largest snake ever discovered. It would have used its great elongated body to coil and constrict prey which even includes crocodiles, similar to modern day pythons, boas and anacondas. Osborne's Undead Titanoboa may have assumed the form and share common characteristics with its normal counterpart, but it grows three times the original size, such that this immense length covers a bullet train that accommodates small to medium-sized travellers. Based on computer appearances, the snake has attained features from the mutation similar to venomous ones: triangular head, pointed snout and long fangs for puncturing hides to inject the toxin into the bloodstream of its prey. The latter aforementioned trait have proved to be useful as an Undead strain when in comes to delivering the infection to a victim. Other than its over-exaggerated size and venomous fangs, the Undead Titanoboa also possess what appears to be a number of small horns jutting out around the sides of its head and neck, with two longer pairs above its eyes. It is commonly believed that it is a form of display (akin to depictions of Chinese dragons) while others believe that, due to the positioning of the ornaments facing outwards on the neck, they are built for burrowing underground to ambush prey on the surface. Weapons and Abilities The Undead Titanoboa is never released on Saurotopia due to the production's shutdown, so it is never shown in action. However, computer specifications have showcased the zombie of what its possible capabilities are. * Hollow venomous fangs and flexible jaws: The Undead Titanoboa's mobile and flexible jaws, lined with recurved teeth and long rattlesnake-like fangs, can unhinge and open wide enough for the snake to swallow a victim no more than 14 meters (46 feet) long whole. Accompanied by its swift striking moves, the snake brings down its fangs onto the unsuspecting victim, causing overwhelming fear and shock due to multiple attacks. The venom it delivers via the fangs not only subdues prey, but passes the infection as well. * Elongated prehensile body and immense size: Since Titanoboa is under the same group as pythons, boas and anacondas, it uses the method of constriction, coiling around its prey and suffocating it. The exaggerated size of the Undead Titanoboa ''of a whooping 40 meters (133 feet) in length, which can even tower over even the largest dinosaurs in record, requires very large victims to be consumed in order to accommodate this huge attribute. The monstrous beast also makes use of the elongated body and tail to wrap around victims or whip opponents off their feet. * '''Enhanced speed: '''Despite being a gigantic and long snake, the length has given the snake mobility exceeding that of normal snakes, allowing it to strike and devour victims within a few seconds before they even know. * '''Enhanced durability and horned ornaments: '''The Undead ''Titanoboa has several horns jutting from its head and neck, with four longer ones protruding near the eyes. Though some think of it as display purpose, others believe that they are meant to dig through soil and break through any obstacle in its way. As the Undead Titanoboa is never produced in action, no one would know what is the real reason for the horns. The scales of the Undead Titanoboa, accompanied by its titanic size, are built to withstand any form of material, even to the point whereby the hide doesn't wear and tear when burrowing. Known Individuals Due to the destruction of the laboratory, where the production of the Undead Titanoboa would be held at, by Vigilance and the Neutral Resistance, none of the individuals are created out of the destroyed portal generator and hence unable to make a physical appearance. Civilian Series TBA Trivia * The Undead Titanoboa ''is derived from the Level 40 ''Titanoboa from Jurassic World: The Game. The horns around its head and the rattlesnake-like fangs are implemented on the massive zombie snake. * The design of the snake is also heavily inspired from and will appear almost similar to a spiked dragon-like Titanoboa model concept by Christopher Williams, although the inspiration is first originated from the Jurassic World: The Game Titanoboa. In fact, this also bears a striking resemblance with the Imoogi from Dragon Wars: D-War. * Along with the [[Undead Gastornis|Undead Gastornis]], the Undead Titanoboa is one of the few creatures that are derived from Cenozoic animals. ** Since some Cenozoic creatures like Titanoboa are under the Undead list, there could have been a hypothesis that these animals do exist on Saurotopia and co-exist with the residential dinosaur civilians as evident in the genetics and DNA collected by Osborne, although sightings of the animals on the planet are rare. ** The first sighting of a Titanoboa on Saurotopia is said to be around 2009 S.E., similar to the giant snake's fossilised discovery on Earth on 2009 A.D.. This also pays homage to the reports of giant anacondas which is a subject in cryptozoology. * TBA Category:The Undead Category:Super Heavyweight Undead Category:Non Dinosaur Undead Species Category:Snakes